


Smoke and Venom

by girl-in-a-zorro-mask (rockhoochie)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/girl-in-a-zorro-mask
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Smoke and Venom

Smoke and venom settle  
Deep inside  
As I cover it   
With my own  
Sugar promises  
And Cinnamon lies

While you weave  
And spin circles  
with laced words  
Around my head

Taut within me  
Pulling from the outside   
Strangling   
Choking  
From that place you touched -  
That place I died.

I slither   
I slide  
Smoke and venom   
Ooze from inside  
And my skin cracks  
And thins  
As I leave it behind


End file.
